merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Briyana Neelis
Briyana Neelis is one of the main protagonists of Greek Gene. She is a daughter of Tyche, the greek goddess of luck, and she is one of four demigods with Gene 157. She is currently the only one out of the team with their wings, which she earned by saving Cassidy Kaschline from drowning. Her aura and gene level are blue and gamma. She is portrayed by Melissa Benoist, who is best known for portraying the role of Marley Rose in the show Glee. History Briyana was expected to be born millennial ago, like Cassidy Kaschline, Marcus Rae, and Jack Morgan. Her mother, Tyche, decided to make a more risky move, and disguised herself as a young girl, age 16. The boy she bumped into, David Neelis, was a straight-A student, and a huge comic book fan. She picked him as her husband, and forced herself feelings for him, which slowly became natural as the years passed on. He proposed to her when they both were 28, and she said yes. When Briyana was born, Tyche knew she'd spent too much time in the mortal world, and returned to Olympus, which made David very sad. David never remarried, but he moved when Briyana was nine, on the day of their wedding anniversary. They moved to Denver, Colorado, and Briyana was enrolled in the same school Cassidy, Marcus, and Jack were enrolled in. During her first day, the very first person who introduced himself was Jack, who sat to her left. Marcus sat to her right, and Cassidy sat next to Marcus. From there, they became a team, as well as really good friends. Their teacher was Clover Greenwood, a satyr who would protect them. Jack was assaulted by Ma Gasket when Briyana was eleven, and he ran away. From there, the group fell apart. Cassidy and Marcus had a direct argument, and blamed each other for Jack's disappearance. Briyana did not get involved in this argument, but it broke her heart to hear her friends fight. She turned to Clover for advice, but he never gave her any, for Ma Gasket had taken Cassidy captive. Clover and Briyana went to rescue her, but realized they didn't need to, for Cassidy had broke herself free. The two girls made up, and Clover took both of them to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for children of Greek gods. Briyana was claimed by Tyche an hour after arriving, and she became good friends with her half-siblings, Shane Mcormack and Lucky Jones. About five months later, Marcus arrived at Camp Half-Blood, which made Briyana very excited. She began spending a lot of time with him at the Strawberry Fields, and developed feelings for Marcus. She was about to ask him out, but Jack arrived at Camp with his fugitive companions, Tori Gentry, and Addison Garza. Cassidy threw a party for Jack coming and the four reuniting. Nearly seven months after Jack became a camper at Camp Half-Blood, Briyana was in the Tyche cabin, when her Gene 157 powers kicked in for the first time. She, like Cassidy, Jack, and Marcus, grew a splitting headache, and passed out. She woke up in the Infirmary, with white hair, and her friends in the same condition as her. All of their questions were somewhat answered by a man named Robert Saintvil, who told them about their newfound powers. He attempted to take them to the Gene 157 Lab, but Briyana and her friends did not trust him, and as a result, they jumped out of the plane. They landed in Honulu, Hawaii, in the water. Briyana noticed that Cassidy was nearly drowning, and saved her from death. This action earned Briyana her Wings, which she used to defeat Slander. After the defeat, she finally arrived at the Gene 157 Lab, where she and Marcus began dating. As of now, she, Cassidy, Jack, Marcus, and Dawn Roberston are employees at the Gene 157 Lab. Personality Before Expect the Unexpected, Briyana was very shy around her friends, and lacked self-confidence. Thankfully, once she earned her wings, she became a lot more proud of herself, and what she could do. She is very loyal to her friends, and she hopes to make them happy at all times. Appearance Briyana has wavy brown hair, which has become more so straight. Her eyes are crystal blue, and she is considered very pretty by her friends. When her Wings are out, her hair turns white, and she wears a blue dress with a sash, boots, and the letter Γ on it. Relationships Love Interests *Marcus Rae-Boyfriend Friends *Jack Morgan-Best Friend *Cassidy Kaschline-Best Friend Family *David Neelis-Father *Tyche-Mother Allies *Robert Saintvil *Tiara Labon *Clair Shimon *Malcom Challenor *Fabian Vance Enemies *Slander *Vanity *Greed *Envy *Rumor *Lies *Power *Greg Brock *Lorraine Lindsey Appearances *Expect the Unexpected *Beauty is Only Skin-Deep *Force Isn't a Remedy Trivia *Briyana was originally a daughter of Hebe, due to her appearance. *Briyana's last name was Whitley at first, but this was changed, due to another demigod on Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki having that last name. *Briyana was the first demigod with Gene 157 to earn her Wings. Gallery Briyana02.jpg Briyana03.jpg Briyana04.jpg Briyana05.jpg Briyana06.jpg Briyana Looks Up.gif Briyana Neelis.jpg Briyana10.gif Briyana11.jpg Briyana12.jpg Briyana13.jpg Briyana14.jpg Briyana15.jpg Briyana Wings.png|Briyana's Wings Briyana Laughs in Cold.gif Briyana.gif Briyana17.gif Briyana18.gif Briyana19.gif Briyana20.gif Briyana21.gif Briyana22.gif Briyana23.gif Briyana24.gif Briyana25.gif Briyana26.gif Category:Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PJO Characters Category:ETU Characters Category:GG Characters Category:BIOSD Characters